1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses having a frame for a combined use with a cap, which can be used by being attached to the visor of a cap, or when a cap is not worn, can be worn as an ordinary pair of glasses, and more particularly, to glasses having a frame for a combined use with a cap, which include the main body of glasses having a reinforce unit integrally formed with the glasses, on top of a lens unit to which clips or earpieces are coupled; a central frame which is fixedly coupled to the center of the reinforce unit of the main body of glasses; and a pair of clips and a pair of earpieces that are coupled to both ends of the reinforce unit of the main body of glasses and the central frame, and by doing so, strengthen the coupling power of the clips and the earpieces such that even when the user performs heavy exercise or the shape of the visor of a cap is changed by an external impact, the clips or earpieces are not separated from the main body of glasses and the central frame, and the clips and the earpieces can be easily attached and detached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cap to protect the head of a wearer from sunlight and others has a visor at the front of the cap in most cases such that the visor prevents the face of the wearer from being directly exposed to sunlight. Also, besides the cap, sunglasses or safety glasses are worn to protect eyes from sunlight.
Accordingly, it had been recognized previously that when a person wears a cap, the person should wear sunglasses or safety glasses separately. However, recently, in order to reduce the inconvenience of separate wearing, various types of glasses attachable to a cap that enable wearing sunglasses or safety glasses when a cap is worn have been developed and used.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of the conventional glasses for a combined use with a cap, which can be coupled to a cap (A) having a visor (B) and can be flipped back and forth.
The glasses for a combined use with a cap are formed with the main body of glasses 1 having a variety of shapes and colors, and a pair of clips (C) attached to both ends of the main body of the glasses. At this time, the clips have a variety of units so that when the main body of the glasses is coupled with the cap visor (B), the main body of the glasses can be flipped up and down.
However, since the clip (C) is fixedly attached to the glasses for a combined use with a cap, the glasses can be attached only when a cap with a visor is worn. Accordingly, it causes a problem that when a cap without a visor is worn or a cap is not worn, a separate pair of sunglasses or safety glasses should be used.
In addition, when the clip or the main body of the glasses are damaged, the glasses for a combined use with a cap cannot be coupled to the visor of a cap such that the glasses themselves should be bought again, which may in turn cause a financial burden.
To solve the problem, recently, glasses for a combined use with a cap which are used when attached to a cap by coupling clips with the glasses, or are used as an ordinary pair of glasses by coupling earpieces with the glasses have been developed.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing glasses for a combined use with a cap. The glasses for a combined use with a cap are formed with the main body 1 in which detachable grooves 2 for attaching or detaching clips and earpieces are integrally formed at tops of both ends of the main body; a pair of clips 10, each formed with a gear 11 having a detachable unit that is attached to or detached from the detachable groove 2 of the main body of the glasses 1, a stopper 13 for controlling the gear 11, a stopper insertion unit 14 for inserting the stopper 13, an axis bearing unit 15 for bearing the fixing axis 16 of the gear 11, and a clip unit 12 which is attached to or detached from the visor of a cap; and a pair of earpieces 20, each formed with a glasses coupling unit 21 for attaching to or detaching from the detachable groove 2 of the main body of the glasses, an earpiece body 22 for mounting the glasses on an ear, and a rotation member 23 which connects the coupling unit 21 and the earpiece body 22 and enables the earpiece body 22 to be folded inwards.
However, the glasses have the following problems. That is, in the main body of the glasses for a combined use with a cap thus constructed, in order to form the detachable groove 2, both ends of the main body of the glasses 1 should be formed to be thick such that the main body of the glasses cannot be made in a variety of shapes. In addition, since the clip 10 and the earpiece 20 are simply inserted into the detachable groove 2 to couple the glasses, if the visor of a cap is broadened or the width of the visor is greater than the interval between clips, the clips can be easily separated from the main body of the glasses. If a person with a wider face wears the glasses, during a process for opening the earpieces, the earpieces can be easily separated from the main body of the glasses, and if pressure is put on the detachable groove 2, the joint part between the main body of the glasses and the detachable groove can be easily damaged.